Band Camp
by Queen of Pascalities
Summary: Two weeks in a band camp can change anyone's life. Sakura already knows it. But what happens when what she expected takes a rather unexpected turn? SasuSaku. ON HIATUS.


_**A/N: **__Ta tarata tata taaaaaaaaaaaaa! New story! This is NOT like the movie "Band Camp" of the series "American Pie". It is not my type to transform movies in Alternate Universe fanfics of any sort. I read some, which are brilliant, but I would never do that. It is about my very own experience of band camp, but instead of me, it's Sakura. And I added a few things, of course. If you think you know what was invented and what was real by the end of the story, tell me and I'll announce who's the big winner in the last chapter!_

_Hope you enjoy!_

----------------------

"Sakura…"

Grunt.

"Sakura…"

Bigger grunt.

"Sakura!"

Even bigger grunt.

"SAKURA!"

BIGGEST GRUNT.

"Sakura, wake up!"

"Ugh, doshite?" Sakura groaned, to make it different.

"Because we're here," her mother answered.

"Nani? Here? Here where?"

"Well, _here_, where else?"

Sakura's eyes shot open and she sat up, hitting her head on the ceiling of the car. Heedless of the pain, she looked outside her door, which her mum had opened.

"Kyaaaaa, we're here!" She screamed and jumped out of the car. Well, attempted to, anyway. Her seatbelt still buckled around her waist, she was pulled backwards, tripped and hit her head on arm of the other backseat.

Still heedless of the pain (which was getting bigger by the second), Sakura unfastened her seatbelt, and jumped out of the car. There it was, Konoha's Band Camp. It was the second time in her life she spent two weeks there and she was completely in love with the place.

Meet Haruno Sakura, flutist. Cheeky, colourful (literally, she has pink hair and green eyes), extremely clumsy, sensitive, somewhat naïve, scaredy-cat and a tad bit overreacting. Played flute for six years, also plays piano and is interested in violin and guitar. Status at camp: the pink-haired girl who plays flute.

Sakura ran towards the residences, or would have if her mum hadn't called her.

" Matte, Sakura! Where are you going? We need to register you first."

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, turned around with a frown on her face and walked back to the car. Her mum pointed towards the big white and blue building standing next to the parking lot. Sakura grunted again and walked to it.

Once it the building, her father pushed towards the table that said "A to J" for her to give her name.

"Konnichiwa, young lady. What is your name?" the woman behind the table asked.

"Haruno Sakura," she answered.

"Do you have the papers we sent you for medical information?"

"Hai." Sakura handed the sheets and waited.

"Well, Ms Haruno, welcome to Konoha's Band Camp!" The woman cheerfully said. "Here is your schedule for the session. You can go to the residences to get your room number and the names of your roommates. After moving in, you have an audition. It will classify you in the different levels of your instrument."

"Arigato!" She bowed and ran out of the building, her parents running behind her.

"Come on, we have to hurry!" She said while she tried to open the car trunk. Of course, the door was locked, so she struggled with it for a good five minutes until her mum nudged her father to make him unlock it.

Sakura grabbed her bag, which was way too heavy, dropped it on her father's feet, apologized fourteen times, took the bag again and started strolling to the residences. She stopped at the counter, let her bag plop down on the floor (with a loud "boom") and smiled at the monitor behind the counter.

"Konnichiwa! I'm Haruno Sakura," she said, a smile stretching from ear to ear.

The monitor gave her a startled look, for she had practically assaulted him with happiness while he was peacefully reading his book. Right, he still had to tend to the teens that just arrived at the camp.

"Well, hello, I'm Ebisu. Nice to meet you. Check on the list to see your room number," he said casually.

He pointed to a pile of sheets on a corner of the counter. Sakura grabbed them and searched for her name. S… Sai… Sasuke… Sakura! There she was. Room 22. She thanked the monitor, picked up her bag again and strolled to where she knew room 22 would be, her parents behind her with the rest of her luggage.

She walked down a corridor, turned to her right and walked down another corridor. Last year, she had been staying in room 19, and she glanced at it while she walked pass it. Now, which door was it, right or left? She couldn't see the number on the door to her left, and only the number two remained on the door to the right.

"Oh, here, Sakura. Room 22," she heard her mum say. Just as she turned towards the room to her left, she heard a loud bang and jumped.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Her head shot to her right. She only had time to drop her bags before someone threw itself on her.

----------------------

_**A/N: **__Soooooooooooo, who do you think it is? If you get it right, I'll dedicate you the next chapter! It is not that easy to guess and I don't think anyone will guess it. Oh well, hope you enjoyed. _

_Review, please! I love reviews!_

_Ja!_

_Queen of Pascalities_


End file.
